Hiyori Dies? The Beginning of Tragedy
by Newjug
Summary: What if Hiyori never woke up after being cut into two by Gin? Follows along flashbacks of Hiyori and the Vizards, her time in the Academy and the aftermath of her death. Takes place after the War and during the reinstatement of the Vizards as captains. Very slight ShiYori fluff, and friendships/flashbacks with the Vizards and other characters.
1. Chapter 1 - The War

Hey everyone, I'm sure the original people who read my Hunger Games and Bleach story might have lost hope. I'm sorry about that. Let me explain: I've been getting back into Bleach now after awhile. It's been five or six years since I've updated. I'm sorry to everyone who was patiently waiting for a story that never came back. I've always been a fan of a lot of the shows that I wrote, however with school and everything I got sidetracked and at one point I stopped reading Fanfiction and writing. I'm now in college (yeah I was really young when I wrote these. Woah.) But I'm going to do the best that I can to finish that story as well as I will try and finish the Blood Plus and Bleach crossover, but I'm unsure about the Degrassi ones. If anyone from 2012/2013 is still waiting, I'm extremely sorry but I'll do my best.

Hey guys. This is sort of a romantic pairing of Shinji and Hiyori, shows some friendships between Hiyori and a few of the Vizards, but mostly just about after her death (which I'm glad didn't happen as canon) and flashbacks that I would have liked to see in the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc. Shows what Shinji is going through and what the others are too after her death.

 **Chapter 1 - The War**

"That night you died, a hundred years ago."

Hiyori, seething with anger, lunged at Aizen. She knew in the back of her mind she was being reckless, she knew it would end badly, but even then, she had to try.

The next thing she knew, her whole lower half was missing, soon after her body searing in pain. She looked back at her, Gin Ichimaru was grinning, and the other Vizards looked in horror. _Dammit_. Falling back, she felt the familiar grip on her back. The one who would always grab her hair, beat her up after she beat him, and the casual fights when controlling their inner-Hollows. _Shinji._

She gasped for air. Without her lower half, somewhere the rubble, she couldn't breathe correctly. "S-Shinji."

"Don't speak." She could see the tears on her teammate's eyes. She knew this might have been her last words, but couldn't muster up the courage to confess her feelings for him.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold back."

Consciousness was fading in and out for Hiyori. She remembered Shinji putting her down, her saying his name one last time before he went to face Aizen. She felt temporary relief when Hachi used his Kido to help heal her, but she had a gut feeling that she wasn't going to make it. She mustered up the right words, her last ones, to speak to Hachi, who she knew would eventually tell Shinji, though she didn't know if it would be enough to go on.

"T-tell him. Please." Hachi knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You'll be alright. Don't talk like that Hiyori."

"Shinji." And finally, she closed her eyes.

LINE

"Your eyes have look like they came back to life for the first time in a hundred years."

Shinji, at this point, was seething with hatred for Gin and Aizen. He tried to stop them but it wasn't enough to take them down. As he fell, taking one brutal slash to his right shoulder, one that made him fall, he thought about Hiyori. _She can't die. Please, Hachi, Orihime, Unohana, somebody. Save her. Please._

All Shinji could do at this point was think about how he couldn't win, the injuries he took, and the worst case scenarios for Hiyori. He finally got the strength and stood up with Toshiro Hitsugaya, who acknowledged his fight against Harribel with Hiyori and Lisa.

"I still don't know who you are. I still don't know your history, but you seem to know the older captains, and they all know you. I've seen her with that mask, and that Hollow-like power. She won't give up. Just wait."

Shinji didn't say anything, and just stared at the sky, gripping his arm. He still had his doubts, but they were interrupted when the sun finally came out.

 _Ichigo did it_ , the blonde hair Visored thought as the clouds cleared up. Eventually, he found his way to the rest of the group, minus Kensei and Mashiro, still trying to find their way back. They were all looking down at Hiyori gravely as Unohana did the best to put her two halves back together.

He held back tears as he looked down at the pale figure. The blood and sweat were replaced with bandages, but her lifeless body wasn't doing anything. _Hiyori._

"There. I've restored her body composition. Now only time will tell."

"You mean she might not wake up?" Lisa was scared for one of her best friend's life.

"As long as she doesn't give up the will to live, she'll wake up. But he knows that better than I do."

Shinji grimaced, as he didn't know what to think at that point. Here, she had so much to live for, but the experience with the Shinigami, her childhood, the exile from the Soul Society, and even the Hollowfication, would that defeat her?

"Thank you so much, Unohana."

"There is no need to thank me, for saving the life of an ally."

Shinji smirked, one of the last times he'd do so for awhile. "What makes you think we're allies? Heh, at least that's what Hiyori would say." There was a pause in time before he spoke up again. "Thanks so much, Unohana."

After she left, he stared at Hiyori for longer, waiting for her to breathe again. With Hachi's arm restored and the others' injuries healed, it was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wake Up

**Chapter 2 - Wake Up**

As the Vizards got home, they did everything to make Hiyori's room like a hospital, providing care around the clock. Her wounds were slowly healing, but they had to be careful transporting her. One wrong motion could open the cut up again and make it even more dramatic. Each would be assigned a time in rotation to keep an eye on her in case she woke up, but even then Shinji would almost always be sitting there by her side, waiting like a lost puppy for her to wake up.

A couple of times Ichigo Kurosaki would see him in Karakura Town, sitting on the same rooftop every day, staring up at the sky. Later, he would find out that the building is where he last held her before fighting Aizen. Because they were still in Gigais, living in the Human World, he was able to visit the Vizards a few times and noticed the look on Shinji's face. He knew he wasn't acting right, but didn't know how to help him. It was unspoken, and he only heard information on what happened from the others since he wasn't there at the time, but he knew that Shinji blamed himself for not holding Hiyori back. He sympathized with him, it was like looking at himself when he lost his mom: wandering down by the river and just waiting for her to come back. In this sense though, Shinji was waiting for Hiyori to wake up.

He visited her in the room a couple of times, usually when Shinji wasn't there and wandering. He talked to her sometimes, mostly things he would refuse to say when she was awake and beating him up, not wanting her to do it again.

"Thanks for everything. Helping me fight my inner-Hollow, everything. Wake up, you idiot. Not for me, but for Shinji. He's routing for you here. And plus, you guys are kind of cute together. But if I ever told you any of this when you're awake you'd beat my ass to a pulp."

Ichigo put his hand on her arm, which was cold to the touch. Her Reiatsu was fading ever so slowly, and even though he couldn't sense it, him and the others knew deep down that she was giving up on her will to live.

LINE

Two months passed and Hiyori still hadn't woken up. The Vizards were worried, especially Shinji, who was spiraling down into sadness. The others noticed, and tried to do everything they could to cheer him up, but all he did was sit and stare. His usual cheery self was gone. He hadn't flashed any signature smile, barely ate, and slept on an old couch by her side, only leaving the room to dress, shower, and wander the streets where she got cut in half. He didn't even cry anymore.

 _I can feel your Reiatsu fading, Hiyori. Why did you give up? When it's gone I- You idiot. We could've had so much but-_ he was interrupted in his thoughts by Hachi, who had come in to check on him.

"Shinji, eat. Please." He put a plate of food down by his side. Two months and they could barely get him to do anything.

"I will eventually. Thanks, Hachi." It was Shinji's turn anyway to watch her, so he was alone in the room as Hachi walked away.

He sighed. He questioned what he was thinking; deep down inside he knew she wouldn't wake up. But for now, he refused to believe it. He had to keep his hopes up.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories, Part 1

I'm trying to push out content before I get busy again. Thanks if you're reading it, and please review!

 **Chapter** **3**

Shinji had left Hiyori's room for the first time in awhile. The other Vizards were going on with their daily lives, Love and Lisa reading manga, Rose playing his guitar, Kensei and Mashiro arguing, and Hachi cooking. Even then, it was quiet in their run-down warehouse, and none of them did anything with the same passion they once had before the War. Everyone knew that Hiyori's life was slipping away, but no one had the heart to say anything.

Even Hikifune, who hadn't seen Hiyori in years, could feel that her former lieutenant's life was slipping. She was always the motherly figure to her since she joined the Academy, keeping her in line and being entrusted with all of her secrets from her childhood. When she got bifurcated, Hikifune felt a little bit of her heart hurt. She had always thought about Hiyori, and how she hurt her when she left for the 0 Division, but never got the time to visit her. Now she didn't know if she would ever see her again.

Urahara knew this too about Hiyori's decline, and sometimes would visit the Vizards, but they were never up to talking. He felt helpless, knowing that it was all up to her if she would wake up or not. He never knew how she felt about him, they were only partners for ten years before the day the Vizards became Hollowfied.

"Oh hey, Shinji. Want some food?" Mashiro looked at him with a plate of okonomiyaki, interrupting her argument with Kensei over a TV show.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." He grabbed his grey coat and left slumped over.

Lisa put her book down and got up. She walked inside Hiyori's room and sat down next to her where Shinji had been.

 _ **About 150 Years Ago**_

 _Hiyori was getting ready to leave when a black haired figure walked in. "You must be Hiyori Sarugaki." It was time for Hiyori's initiation as a lieutenant under Kirio Hikifune._

" _Yeah. Why do you care?" She knew she shouldn't have come off that way to the stranger, especially one who was wearing a lieutenant band around her arm, but it was the same defensive mechanism she's had since she was born. She should've known who the captains and lieutenants of each division were, but for some reason, she couldn't place the girl standing before her._

" _Lisa Yadomaru. Lieutenant of the 8th Division." She smiled. "Nice to see we have another girl joining the Lieutenants."_

Lisa looked down, recalling the first time they met. Neither of the women ever knew that they would become best friends as two of the three girls that were hollowfied that night. But even before, she had always been one of the people Hiyori cared about, and showed it to.

 _ **100 years ago**_

" _Come on, Hiyori. If you don't win, you'll die. I don't want to kill you. None of us do."_

 _The seven others watched, out of breath and tending to their own injuries after controlling their inner-Hollows. Mashiro, who was the only one who didn't go through the process, had been helping all of them, and fought Hiyori when she escaped Hachi's barrier._

 _Finally, there was an explosion._

 _All seven got up and ran to the small girl. Blood in her mouth, head and shoulders, she was coughing loudly, struggling to keep consciousness after her fight against the hollowfied Kubikiri Orochi._

" _How are you feeling?" Lisa looked down, relieved that her friend wasn't going to hollowfy completely._

" _I'm alright. Couldn't lose my temper to this bastard Hollow Zanpakuto."_

" _You idiot, none of us could." Shinji smirked. Lisa noticed the glimmer in his eye, and could tell he was relieved that Hiyori was okay._

 _They helped her into her bed, where Lisa would hang out with her for the time being. Whenever they both had free time, which was rare during their times as lieutenants, they would try to get food together, or do something. Lisa was one of the only ones who Hiyori would open up to without much hesitation._

" _It took you long enough, didn't it. It was hard, but none of us died trying to control our inner-Hollows. Look at Mashiro, she didn't even have to go through it. That's good for something isn't it?"_

 _As Hiyori was falling asleep and letting herself heal, she scoffed. Lisa knew that Hiyori was somewhat disappointed that she took the longest, but was thankful she didn't let her inner-Hollow beat her. "I wasn't ready. You saw how Aizen and his guys beat me up before this crap happened. I was in awful shape." She smirked and closed her eyes._

" _Idiot." Lisa sat with her friend there for a little while longer, and was joined by Shinji later, who would be there when she woke up._

LINE

She recalled the time the whole group became closer. Hiyori and Mashiro, being the only two lieutenants were the only people she got to know well before it all happened. Mashiro had only been one class ahead of her, and they were acquainted only being one division apart. Shinji had made them go out and do Western things that were popular at the time, and in the 20s he made them go out to Jazz clubs. While she hated them in the moment, it was those days that she longed to be back in, when the whole group was here.

She sighed.

"You idiot."

 _70 Years Ago_

" _I hate Shinigami."_

" _I know."_

" _I thought they were the one ticket out. The one thing that could get me away from all that crap. Thanks to that stupid District this is probably why I didn't grow. Now everyone thinks I'm a freaking kid!"_

" _Hiyori calm down."_

" _I can't! I thought getting in was the one thing that was going to save me. Who thought we'd almost killed huh? Everyone I cared about in that stupid Soul Society betrayed my trust or left. I- Lisa! What are you doing!?"_

 _Lisa pulled Hiyori into a hug, something that neither of them did often. "I needed to shut you up somehow. And I hope I don't have to do this again." She felt her shoulder getting slightly damp, and realized Hiyori was starting to tear up. She knew that the younger girl had a rough childhood, and the exile from the Soul Society was especially hard on her. Being one of the only ones to know about her past, she could pinpoint exactly why she was so short-tempered and aggressive. It was the only way she could get through her first few years._

While her body was healed, Lisa was still gentle when pushing Hiyori up from her bed slightly and held her for awhile. She started to tear up, for the first time since she was a child. "I told myself I would never do this again. You had a rough life. But why did you give up?"

For awhile, she cried until Shinji came back.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelations

As I'm writing this, I definitely have some side stories and alternatives of what I want to write when I finish this story up. There have and will be touches on certain things like Hiyori's past and vaguely post-Hollowfication Incident, but I'll want to go into more detail with that in another story.

This chapter takes place right when Shinji walks in. Please read and review!

 **Chapter 4 - Revelations**

Hiyori and Lisa might be slightly out of character, but I'm trying to make them as close to canon as possible. But, who said she's always beating someone up? Lisa, being Lisa though should generally be in character for this chapter, at least in the flashback.

"Hey," Shinji said softly, and closed the door behind him. He took his coat off and sat down beside Lisa.

"Sorry you had to see me like this." Lisa and Shinji both refused to acknowledge her dying. She gently put the smaller girl down, wiped her eyes and leaned back toward him.

"I think we're all a little down." Shinji leaned back and sighed. "I really love that girl. Since the day I met her, and probably saved her life." He scoffed. "Such an idiot Hiyori, I told you not to do it."

Lisa stared down, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Though Hiyori would kill her for telling him, all of the Vizards had more than an inkling of knowledge that the two blondes' relationship would have been more than friendship. She didn't know what he meant by saving her life though. While Hiyori would open up to the older girl, she would rarely talk about her days before she met Shinji. She vaguely knew that she grew up in the Rukongai District, and died with her father, but the younger girl refused to open up.

 _ **30 Years Ago**_

 _Hiyori and Lisa had just completed their training for the afternoon, waiting to beat any of the Hollows they saw around their little warehouse home. Tending to their minor injuries, they sat down on the stairs leading to their underground training spot. Thursdays were their so-called Girls' Day. Mashiro, not understanding the point of a "girls' day" had refused to participate because Kensei wasn't there, so the two would train alone._

" _Can I tell you something? But if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."_

 _Lisa had an idea where the conversation was going, but just like Hiyori said, if she even guessed before she told her what it was, the younger girl would beat her up._

" _Well, what is it?"_

" _That stupid Baldy Shinji. Well-" She was getting more and more flustered every time she tried to speak. "Every time I see him I just want to slap the crap out of him, but-"_

" _You also want t-"_

" _SHUT UP LISA!" She got quiet. "I don't know what it is. Here he's tried to talk up all of the girls in the freaking Soul Society, you and Mashiro too! He's never said a word to me about being a first love and that crap, and I just don't know. It's not like I'm-, well, every time I see him I just want to slam him into a wall and then hit him, you know? I mean when you see me that's what I do."_

" _Well do you like normal conversations with him?"_

" _Maybe?"  
_ " _I mean you should try that, and there's a head start. He's not going to like someone who's beating him up all the time, Hiyori. Besides, would you even want something with him?"_

" _I don't know. I don't want to do anything about it though. I feel like even if he says something I'll just take it as something the stupid baldy always says and beat him up."_

" _Hh. Just wait it out and see, I suppose. You haven't been in a relationship ever, so don't rush yourself into things." Lisa looked ahead at the training ground and stared into space. She knew somewhere inside her that the tall blonde had reciprocated Hiyori's feelings, even if it was never spoken. Now though, that her assumptions were correct, she knew she had to make some jokes to get the process moving along._

 _ **Two Months Ago**_

 _Ever since she told him, Hachi had been looking for the right moment to say something to Shinji. He wasn't sure if it would be beneficial to him or not, but at the same time him and the other Vizards who had an idea didn't want to keep it from him. He knew that Lisa was Hiyori's girl best friend, and she would possibly know what to do._

" _Lisa."_

" _What is it, Hachi?"_

" _Before Hi- I'm sure you know this already but she wanted me to tell Shinji something. I'm sure I knew what she meant but I just don't know what that would do to him."_

" _It's only been a couple of days. We can wait it out. Maybe she can tell her herself."_

" _I'm just worried. I don't want us to tell him only for him to get more upset than he already is." Hachi had a scowl on his usually calm expression. "You know how he gets when he's really upset. We were all there after controlling our inner-Hollows. Shinji was a mess, and he was blaming himself for everything. I'm hoping she wakes up too but…" He trailed off._

 _Lisa was thinking about the aftermath of their Hollowfication. Though he didn't take the longest to control his inner-Hollow, he was the last person to do so. The Pharaoh-shaped Sakanade had consumed his thoughts, taunted and tortured him, and he was stuck in a deep depression, blaming himself for everything Aizen did. He knew he should have been more careful, keeping him closer to him. He let his guard slip and Aizen worked right behind his back. Worse, he let_ Hiyori _get hurt. He refused to talk to anyone and would walk around until Hiyori got through to him. Even then, she didn't bother him then, and rather, they just sat and talked. Instinctively, the Vizards all thought that's when Hiyori had developed feelings for Shinji, since it was against her nature to be so calm towards him. She never told Lisa specifically when, but even before this moment she had an inkling that the shorter blonde had harbored them for awhile. Maybe even before she met her as lieutenants._

" _We'll try and make sure he's not feeling that way. We know he's going to, but let's do our best and try to figure out how to cheer him up. Let's just be thankful he's not an alcoholic and drinking it away."_

 _Shinji liked to have a good time, but he always was cautious around himself and alcohol. Maybe it was his dignity as a captain, or the hard work he put into making his way up to rank. Either way, taking his depression out on alcohol was not an option. It was the least of the other's concerns, and at that point they had been living in what would later become their underground training level in the warehouse. They were too fearful of going out, even when they had suppressed their inner-Hollows for the time being. Normally, he would walk around the town aimlessly, but a couple of times Hiyori and Kensei had to come and slap some sense into him._

Lisa thought back to that conversation. She now knew Hiyori wasn't going to wake up and didn't know whether to tell Shinji what Hiyori said or keep it to herself. She was worried that he would be harmful to himself, or that his anger would make the hollowfied Sakanade take him over again. She could sense that the loss of Hiyori was more devastating than what happened a hundred years ago, and telling him about her feelings could send him over the edge.

The raven haired girl stood up. _Maybe another day_ , she decided, but until then she wouldn't do anything about it. Not until Shinji was stable.

"Lisa."

"Yeah.?"

"She's not going to make it," Shinji said with a crack in his voice. He was choked up.

"Yeah." Lisa couldn't say anything without her breaking down either.

It was the first time Shinji verbally acknowledged the fact. He knew he had to stay calm, regardless of what would happen, or Sakanade would take over again. Being by her side for over 250 years, he wasn't sure what to do, but he remained his composure.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. But Shinji, are you?"

There was a long silence before he spoke up again. "I will be."

I figured I should make some plot development between Shinji and Lisa, being the ones who were staying by Hiyori's side for awhile. Stay tuned, I hope you guys are liking this. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Goodbye

This will probably be a shorter chapter. It's pretty sad too, so I'm sorry in advanced. Some implied Kensei/Mashiro.

 **Chapter 5 - Goodbye**

"It's time."

Lisa emerged from Hiyori's room, red-eyed and choked up.

Everyone knew today was the day. The last bit of Hiyori's Reiatsu was slowly fading away, and now it was time to say goodbye.

"Where's Shinji?" The green-haired Vizard had concern in her voice.

"He won't leave her side." Hachi came out of the doorway behind Lisa. He was doing everything he could to ensure that Hiyori's passing was as comfortable as possible, using Kidos and healing techniques that would slow down the process.

"At least he's not running away," Kensei had chimed in. The others agreed. As much as he wouldn't be able to handle it, it was for the best that Shinji stayed in the room. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he wasn't there when Hiyori died.

"Let's go." Love got up and started walking towards the room, the others soon to follow. Rose remained silent, not knowing what to say.

At this point, everyone entered the room to Shinji sitting, holding her arm. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that everyone else came in, but instead just held Hiyori's arm to his chest tighter.

Kisuke Urahara walked in soon after. While Hiyori may have never verbally accepted him as captain, they always had a strange relationship. Hiyori did think of him as someone who saved her life, one of the times anyway. After all, he was the one to semi-reverse the Hollowfication, or at least explain how it could be conquered.

"Anyone, uh. I guess do you want to say something?" Lisa didn't know how deaths worked in a traditional way. Sure, she's seen her share of Shinigami die on the field, but had no idea what to expect from a friend as close as Hiyori. No one knew the right words to say, and didn't even know if Hiyori would be able to hear them.

Mashiro looked at her fellow comrade. She remembered all of the things that she had talked about with her, her weird relationship with Kensei, her clothes shopping and everything else that Hiyori would usually brush off as dumb. Her and the blonde were close, maybe not as close as she was with Lisa, but She barely knew what to say though. "Thanks for always being here, and even knocking some sense into me now and then. I hope-" She cut off and started crying.

For once, instead of yelling at her, Kensei just held her. He had always liked Hiyori, knowing she was one to keep Shinji in line too. When he had to shut Mashiro off, someone had to stop the other from goofing off instead of doing his duties. He just looked at Shinji and Hiyori. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he thought about it. _Man, I really wish you two would have just ended up together._ "You always kept Shinji in line. Hh. Thanks for being a good training partner too, Hiyori."

Rose and Love looked at the girl. Love was always acting like a father-like figure to her, at least when she was beating Shinji up. He enjoyed spending time with the younger girl though, they'd bond over food and movies easily. Rose was also sad, but kept a solemn face. He was glad she never smashed his guitar, as much as she threatened to. In reality though, Hiyori would always enjoy his music whenever she wasn't pissed off at Shinji.

"Sorry I always hit you, but someone had to calm you down."

"Thanks for not smashing my guitar."

Hachi was busy keeping the barrier up, but managed to say something. "You always were nice to me."

Kisuke, Lisa and Shinji all remained silent. Everyone looked over at Shinji, who they could tell was trying to keep his composure. Lisa was also red-eyed, and Kisuke stood in the back.

"I've said my peace." Lisa couldn't say any more.

"Shinji?" Mashiro looked concerned.

Silence.

"You have to say something." Lisa nudged him. She knew it was a sensitive time, but she could sense he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hadn't.

He looked over at Lisa for a brief second before bringing his eyes back to the lifeless girl. Hiyori's breath was shallow now, and the last of her Reiatsu was still fading.

"Hiyori." Shiji let out a choked version of the younger Vizard's name. At this point, he put himself over her and hugged her. "Please don't die."

The others looked at Shinji, who looked like a lost puppy. They couldn't say or do anything to comfort him.

"I love you so much you idiot, please come back. Hiyori. Hiyori!"

Finally, he broke down and started sobbing; it was the first time he had done so. He had worked so hard to remain his composure but instead let his emotions get the best of him. He held onto Hiyori tight.

Mashiro could barely stand looking at the crying Vizard, only making her cry into Kensei's shoulder more. Kensei held Mashiro, and stood looking at Hiyori. Hachi and Kisuke couldn't look at either her or Shinji, so they looked down. Rose and Love had kept their eyes affixed on the dying girl as well, and Lisa couldn't do anything but lean on Shinji and cry too.

"I love you more than you could know, Hiyori. I always will."

With that, Hiyori's Reiatsu had diminished, and she was gone.

A/N - I'm sorry for the sad ending. Glad that the Visoreds played roles in the arc ten years later (and that Hiyori didn't actually die in the comics!)


End file.
